Make an Effort
by Ramenette
Summary: If a girl is too good for you, do not leave her. Make an effort to be worthy of her instead. / James and Lily's final year in school as told in months.


_September_

"Evans!"

"Go away, Potter."

He catches up to her with relative ease, his legs much longer than hers. Before she can even think about making an escape, he's matching her stride. She holds tightly onto her bookbag, determined not to make eye contact or polite conversation. After all, she is still angry and baffled about the events that took place on the train. Either the school had started taking bribes or Dumbledore finally fell off his rocker.

"You know," James begins, a grin twisting its way onto his lips, "I think things will go a lot easier if you just act a little more friendly. After all, you're stuck with me this year."

Lily stops in her tracks and turns to face him, jabbing his chest with an accusing finger. "Listen, I don't know how in the name of Merlin you managed to get that Head Boy badge, but it doesn't change anything. You're _still _a prat, and I'm _still_ not going out with you."

When she is finished speaking, James clears his throat and delicately removes her finger from his person. "Of course, Lily dear. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I simply just wanted to inform you that you don't need to worry about any of that this year. You see, I've done a lot of growing up-"

"Liar."

"And I fully intend to act like a responsible Head Boy."

"Not likely."

"I won't even try to convince you to snog me on our patrols – honest! Well, unless you want to, of course."

"You're disgusting," Lily groans. "And to think you claim that you've changed."

* * *

_October_

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"You told me you don't date."

"Did I? Well, I meant that I don't date _you_."

They are sitting in the library, Lily with her nose stuffed in a book and James sprawled out in a chair. He shoots her an accusatory glare, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair.

"Potter, you really shouldn't be going for comfort about being rejected by a girl _to _the girl who rejected you."

"I don't have anyone else! Padfoot is snogging some fifth year, Moony doesn't even really listen when I complain about you anymore, and Wormtail doesn't get this kind of stuff. Besides, I kind of thought we were becoming friends, Evans."

She can't help but snort at that.

"What's so funny," James demands, narrowing his eyes.

"I suppose that I just don't understand how you can consider me a friend when you barely even treat me like a person rather than a conquest."

"What? I always treat you like a person. With respect and love and all that good stuff."

"If you really treated me with respect, you wouldn't have spent the past couple of years harassing me for dates. Respect would be taking no for an answer."

James frowns. "I never thought it really bothered you."

"It's mostly been an annoyance. I'm just trying to prove a point. I tend to go for guys who think of me as _more _than a knotch under their belt."

"Wha- Oh, c'mon, Evans! You know that I've never- Okay, fine, walk away! I guess I'll see you later or something." He sighed and lets himself sink further in the library chair, ignoring the angry glares the librarian is shooting in his direction.

* * *

_November_

"Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm peachy. Clean bill of health. Frankly, I'm touched by your concern, though."

Lily puffs her cheeks out in annoyance. "Don't think too much of it. You just...haven't been yourself lately, and you can't assist me unless you're in top condition."

"Well, don't give it a second thought, Lily flower."

"You haven't asked me out in about a month now."

He shrugs. "Well, you said you wanted more respect from me, remember? I'm backing off and respecting your relationship with, ah, what's his name."

"Michael."

"Right. Michael. That good ol' Hufflepuff bloke. As long as he's treating you right, it's not really my place to inferfere."

"That's...shockingly mature of you."

"Impressed?"

"Surprised would be the more accurate response."

James grins and stands up, dusting his robes off. "One day, Evans. You'll be impressed with me."

"I highly doubt it."

* * *

_December_

"Someone looks down in the dumps."

Lily exhales exasperatedly, trying to smooth her hair down with her fingers. James hops over the back of the common room couch with ease, making himself comfortable next to her. He knows that something must be seriously troubling her when she doesn't protest.

"Evans?"

"What."

"Er... Everything okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, it's fine. I just... My sister's awful boyfriend is going to be staying with us over the holidays. He's horrid."

"He can't be that bad," James insists. "After all, you think that _I'm_ horrid and I'm really not all that bad."

"No, you've never met him. He's awful and rude and bigoted and just...overall unpleasant."

"Well, if it gets too bad, you're more than welcome to run away and hide at my house."

Lily rolls her eyes and wrings her hands in her lap. "Honestly, that sounds almost tempting. I would prefer a Christmas with the Potters over Vernon Dursley any day."

"It _could _be arra-"

"Quit while you're ahead."

"Gotcha."

* * *

_January_

"Get anything good for the holidays, Evans?"

"Yes. Grounded."

James can't help but burst out laughing, only to receive a glare in return. When Lily gets up, James laughs again and follows after her.

"Are you really going to get mad at me for that?"

"It wasn't funny! I blew up at Vernon, and Petunia was so embarrassed and upset that my parents wouldn't let me visit Michael like I was supposed to."

"You were going to visit him?"

"Er, yes. He wanted me to meet his family over break."

James' smile falters only for a moment before he scoffs and swings his arms behind his head, resting his head against his palms. "He sounds pretty serious for someone you've only been dating for two months."

"He is...a little bit. But it's...endearing?" Lily replies, seeming unsure of her own response.

"Whatever you say, Evans."

* * *

_February_

i.

"You'll get along smashingly – I swear."

"Padfoot, I don't really want to-"

"I wouldn't set you up with someone I wouldn't go out with, Prongs. Besides, Evans is dating someone. You really just need to learn to move on."

Sirius doesn't let his friend reply as she shoves him through the door to Madame Pudifoots. After all, he'd be damned before letting his best mate waste the most romantic day of the year by sulking over a girl who wanted nothing to do with him.

Whatever James saw in Lily Evans, Sirius never understood it. Sure, she was pretty, smart, and fiesty, but she was also strict and never any fun. Evans was alright, he figured, but dumb. For someone so smart, he always wondered why she was never able to see past James' projected personality and pick up on how much he actually adored her.

"Some people just aren't meant to be," he sighed to himself, turning on his heel.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evans and her boyfriend heading for the table in front of James and his date's.

"Son of a-"

ii.

"I want you to have this."

"Oh, Michael, you didn't need to-"

Lily cuts off abruptly as she sees the boy in front of her pretent her with a small, red box. He bashfully looks down and opens it, revealing a sparkling ring inside. Lily's eyes widen and cheeks redden, although not for the reason he was expecting.

"It's not an engagement ring...but it's a promise one. To show that our commitment to one another is serious."

His eyes shine with hopefulness, and Lily falters. Eventually, she regains her composure and gently shuts the box.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this."

"What about in the future."

She shakes her head, feeling awful for having this discussion on this day of all days.

"I see" he replies, dropping the box back into his pocket. He sits up straighter in his seat, looking anywhere but at her. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position."

"I should be the sorry one-"

"Don't worry about it, Evans."

His use of her surname makes her cringe enough to allow her gaze to wander away. Instead of finding a proper distraction, she sees dark, messy hair and wide eyes.

* * *

_March_

"Get that thing away from me," Lily groans, swatting at the buzzing golden ball.

"I'm not the one controlling it! The snitch has got a mind of its own, Evans."

Lily rolls her eyes and tries to bat it away once more. "Why do you even knick this stupid thing? You're a chaser."

"It's fun to play with," he replies with a shrug. Lily groans and continues trying to catch it, if only to get some peace and quiet to do her homework.

"You'll never catch it that way."

"Shut up."

"No, you're really doing it wrong. Blimey, Evans, your reflexes are terrible."

He continues laughing as she reaches for it blindly, much too slow to grasp it. The frustration shows clearly on her face, her bottom lip stressed from biting down on it. Eventually he takes pity on her and reaches from behind the couch, easily snatching the golden ball up. Immediately, its wings calm down and retreat back inside before he drops it in her lap.

She has to fight back the smile as he walks away.

* * *

_April_

"Let me finish speaking before you jump in."

"Absolutely."

"There's an...upcoming Hogsmeade trip—"

"There certainly is-"

"_James, _what did I just say?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, since it's going to be nice out and such, I figured it would be a waste not to go. And, well, it's part of our job to help supervise everything and keep the younger kids out of trouble. I thought it might be...convenient to go together."

She awaits a reaction impatiently, face pink from embarrassment. To her disappointment, all she receives is silence.

"You can talk now."

"Oh! Right." James grins, a mischievous glint in his eyes that she doesn't quite trust. "My dear Evans, are you asking me out on a date?"

"_No._ This is most certainly not a date."

"How disappointing," he tutted. "I was hoping you were turning the tables for once."

"You haven't even asked me out since the beginning of the year. There are no tables to turn."

"You seem bothered by that."

"Well, I'm not."

James snickers and grabs ahold of her right hand before she can protest, kneeling on the ground.

"Lily Evans-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Would you do me the immense pleasure-"

"I hate you-"

"But not that kind of pleasure. Well, unless-"

"James!"

"Would you accompany me on a date to Hogsmeade this upcoming weekend?"

"You are the _worst."_

* * *

_May_

"I always told you that it would only be a matter of time before you fell victim to my charms."

Lily scoffs and tosses a small pebble into the lake, pieces of stray hair draping around her cheeks. As she makes the move to toss another one, James reaches over and snatches the pebble from her, planting a quick kiss against her cheek.

"Don't slobber on me, James."

"You're thinking of Padfoot-" he cuts himself off, letting release an overdramatic gasp. "Have you been sneaking around with him behind my back _again_?"

"Absolutely," she snorts, stealing back the pebble and tossing it at him.

"Careful, Evans, or I might just toss you into the lake."

"I'd like to see you try."

He grins and scoops her up into his lap, Lily whining the entire time. She pouts as he bumps her nose with his, pecking her lips.

"I really will do it."

"Is that a threat, James Potter?"

"Nah, it's more like a promise."

* * *

_June_

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think it's like outside of Hogwarts?"

He groans. "You really need to put the Daily Prophet down, you worrywart."

"We can't just ignore this stuff," she replies with a scowl. "It won't be that long until we're out there. It's our world too."

"We'll be fine, Lily."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"Oh really? How?"

James puts his quill down and turns to face her, his eyes simultaneously tender and serious. Lily feels herself flounder under his gaze, her worries seeming silly now. Instead of picking on her, he intertwines their fingers and holds her hand firmly.

"Because I would absolutely die before letting anything bad happen to you."

"That's so morbid, James."

"But it's true."

"I know."

* * *

**Gosh, it's been a while since I've written fanfiction of any kind. I've been getting back into Harry Potter lately, so I figured why not write something for my favorites. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
